Coffee
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Not very many people like black coffee... So one stranger descides to take a twist Better Story than summary!


Sailor Moon Mini's

Presents

"Coffee"

A/n: Taking a break from the sad stuff again J Well, hope you like my little one shot story! Oh, and good new for you, this is in third person and will stay in 3rd person! (people who read a lot of my stories know what I'm talking about ;)) So, here we go! Oh yeah, it's not a songfic either… The world is ending! J

He took a break from his job, and now was walking down the streets of Crystal Tokyo With a blue comfortable cotton shirt on, and rugged, ripped up blue levi's on. He wore a brown torn hat, looking down, trying to go unnoticed. It was different from his usual long white robe that's been worn for ages. But it was comfortable, he had to admit, but everything was different.

In Ellysion, it was quiet, and calm, tranquility filled the air and water, with nothing but nature-perfect sound. Not much people but some creature here and there. But here, it is busy, no friendly smiles, just cold hard faces brushing by, shoulder to shoulder, trying to get where they are going… not a place a small town boy would like to live in.

She pinned her long bubble pink up, and tucked under her black leather hat. She put on her knee-long petticoat on, and snuck out of her room and into the thick icy air.

She walked past the busy streets, huddling to herself, drawing the scarf closer to her. She wanted to get out of the palace, and get some fresh air, and some time to think. It started to snow, and she looked up in wonder. No longer was she the fun little girl, with so many questions she once was. The princess training changed all that, and now, she is mature and grown up.

He saw the white flakes fall down from the sky. It was a bit nippy, so he took a turn in a small little coffee shop. It was the only thing small, in the large city, and in the was quite cozy. A few tables laid here and there, the coffee's aroma filled the room with care, a few Christmas songs were playing, some wreathes were hung up on the peach colored walls. A few abstract arts were scattered all over the wall also, adding to the décor, along with a couple green ferns in the corners. People talked to each other quietly, while sipping their hot liquids with a sweet near by. He went up to the counter, ordered a strong, pitch black coffee, sat down, and began reading the newspaper he had picked up on his way in.

She looked at the fancy purses and flawless material behind the glass windows. Property wasn't everything, and yet the world had sold their souls to it. It was a shame, she thought. The air grew colder, and the wind was picking up, slicing her cheeks. She hurried into the sliding glass windows of the coffee shop.

She took some coffee, black as night, and looked for a place to site. There was not one table in the room that was empty, She saw an empty chair, and a mysterious man sitting in the other, and she went over there.

"Excuse me sir, but is anyone sitting here?" She said, in a small squeaky voice.

"No, you go ahead and take a fancy of yourself" A gruff, hard voice came from below the hat.

She sat down and sat down, taking a sip of her coffee. It was quite awkward, with the stranger sitting across from her. She tried to keep her eyes everywhere but him. But every time she tried, it was inevitable to bring her eyes down to him.

He, was not very interested in the town news, but iced snowflake sitting across from himself. He knew at the moment her eyes laid upon him it was the dreamer. A former dreamer, that is. Her body took and oblong, curved shape that swayed when she walked. Her hair, obviously pinned up behind the hat that hid it from the crowd's view. The shadows cast down made it seemingly difficult to see her face, but from what he could see, she was frail and delicate, slim, and her eyes grew weary. Her visage altogether was a gasp of beauty, no doubt, and yet, there still was a loss, an absence that was once there.

"Is there a reason, princess, that you would stare at me?"

She pulled back, astonished.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about…" She reputed.

"Really, my maiden? You look awfully familiar…" He tipped his hat, to reveal the syrup ridden eyes that flashed before her.

"No… it can't be, but, why are you here?"

"Most likely the same reason you're here"

She sighed.

"Why, you look horrible Helios, you have long bags under you're chilly eyes, and your face is worn, from years of work… Have you ever tried sleeping?"

He chuckled at the curiosity. There it was, he was afraid she had lost it.

"You bring a strong wind with you, my lady."

"What? I have grown into the lady I've always wanted to be."

She looked at the coffee, as the idea didn't seem to long in her heart anymore. Yet, she maintained her confidence, turning completely away from the man.

He leaned in closer.

"Do you forget, that I am the keeper of dreams? Such a lovely world I live in! But maiden, if I may call you that, are you truly happy?"

"Of coarse I am, don't ask such ignorant questions. I am who I am suppose to be."

"Lies and happiness are contradictory, let me say."

"Oh what silly ideas you propose! Do you dance in those too?"

" Too? T double O? What else may you bring to the table?"

She bit her lip, unwilling to bust down the walls.

"You know… Your dreams… the world's, that is…"

He grinned, and saw the red flag go up.

"Yes… very… clever, my friend…"

His words got even lower, and now, looking directly in his eyes.

"Love"

She almost spit out her coffee, but she managed to gulp it down hurting her throat along with it.

"I beg you pardon?"

"Love."

She lean closer to him, staring deep into his eyes.

"Who exactly do I 'Love'? My Mama? My Father?"

"Oh, we both know who, but, neither of us is willing to admit it. Our feelings have become as hard as this coffee."

He took some sugar and creamer and poured in her coffee.

"But, there is never a time that's too late."

He took the straw and slowly stirred it, till the midnight coffee turned into a sandy brown colored coffee. Then he took a sip, and licked his lips. All the while not taking eyes off the concentrated lady.

"Sweet"

He tipped the coffee as a notion for her, and she took it, almost conceitedly, and took a sip. Her face lightened up a bit, but never took her eyes off of the creased grin that was there for ten minutes now.

"I…must go…"

She got up, and started to walk away.

"Wait"

She turned and looked at him.

"Thanks for the coffee."

He smiled and she nodded.

"Anytime."

Both knew that the underlying coffee was as brown as the mud puddles after a rainy day. Cold and wet, but light.

A/N: A different turn… Better?


End file.
